Everything she had always wanted to hear
by sexysiren1981
Summary: Clark seems oblivious to Chloe's charms, but is he really? Chloe is about to find out. This is a short one shot. My first Chlark fic so please review!


**Smallville Fanfiction;** **Everything she had always wanted to hear**

**Pairing;** Clark and Chloe.

**Disclaimer**; All the characters in this story do not belong to me, this story is for fun – no profit made!

**Authors note**; Yes, I said I wouldn't write about Clark Kent, cause he just really isn't my type. But the fact that Chloe never got anything from him, not even a one night stand, just irritated me no end - so here it is… my version of how they _should_ have hooked up. Enjoy! This is a short one shot - correcting a wrong.

**C**hloe Sullivan wanted Clark Kent and he was completely clueless. It drove her crazy each and every day that he ignored the fact that she was even in his orbit.

They went to school each day, talked and walked together. Laughed together and solved strange meteor freak cases together and yet – nothing. Not one look or touch to show her he wanted her too. She was pretty - blond hair and green eyes, curvy figure – what was wrong with him?! Maybe he was just blind… or maybe, just maybe he was too shy to make a move on her. Mmmm, maybe that was it. Chloe decided she would test her theory, the very next day. She lay sprawled out on her bed, it was late, after ten but she couldn't sleep. She had just returned, yesterday, from her internship at the Daily Planet and after seeing Clark earlier that day, she had made up a story about some intern she had hooked up with. Ok, so the story hadn't been a total lie. She _had_ hooked up with an intern _and_ she had regretted it almost immediately. (That was the part she hadn't told Clark.) He had not been Clark (A long, _long_ way away from being Clark) but she had lost her virginity anyway - to someone she barely knew - not something she had planned on doing. But she had just been so hurt that Clark couldn't even call her while she was away… not one text….not one email….what was he thinking? Oh, wait, he _wasn't _thinking – whenever Lana had anything to do with Clark, _Lana _was all he could think about. Chloe tossed onto her side, fuming silently. Why did she bother? Well apart from the fact that Clark was seriously hot… a lot of guys were. But deep down inside she knew the answer. She loved him. She always had, ever since their first kiss the day they had met. So it was time to stop whining and put a plan into action. Clark was going to realize he wanted her if it was the last thing she did. The plan was easy. She would wait until it was around sunset, visit Clark's loft and pounce. Simple. Chloe fell asleep with a smile on her curved lips, snuggling into her pillow. She couldn't wait for tomorrow to begin.

The next day was pretty much the same as always. Go to school, sit next to Clark and Pete on the bus, discuss all the strange paranormal activity she had discovered lately and breeze through classes and outing out today's edition of the Torch. She was wishing the day would pass faster when suddenly it was home time. Chloe grinned to herself in satisfaction and made her way to Clark's loft. He didn't know she was coming. She walked up the familiar creaking wooden stairs and found him, where he always was. In front of that telescope of his… watching Lana, Chloe bet. Her eyes narrowed just slightly as she felt the familiar irritation boil to the surface. But she squashed it down and smiled a hello.

"Hey Clark." She said softly.

He jumped and banged his nose on the edge of the telescope as he did so. He grabbed at his nose in obvious pain. Good. Chloe thought in satisfaction, while acting sorry. "Ouch, that's gotta hurt! You okay?" She said rushing forwards and examining his nose. Oh god it was happening again… that drowning feeling she felt whenever she looked into his incredible eyes. Handsome, almost too handsome. She felt her body shake and her palms get sweaty. Was this a good plan? Yes it was she told herself firmly. Don't be a coward Sullivan!

"Hi Chloe. I'll live. What brings you here?" Clark asked his eyes still watering.

"Um, I just wanted to hang out actually. Had a pizza I wanted to share, you interested?" She asked waving the huge pepperoni pizza under his nose.

"Okay. I think. Are you sure you are okay? You look a little flushed – wait, are you _blushing_, Chloe?" He asked smiling his wide, wonderful smile at her.

Ugh, he _would_ notice that she was a little hot under the collar. "No, not at all, Clark. I'm just feeling a little hot. Can we sit down?" She maneuvered him over to the old couch he had in the center of the loft and sat down abruptly. Her legs were actually _shaking_. What the heck was wrong with her? What had happened to the brave Chloe of an hour ago? _She_ had obviously ducked and gone for cover, Chloe thought sarcastically. He sat next to her and looked at her face searchingly.

"You hungry?" She asked, picking up a slice of pizza and taking a huge bite.

"Na, not really." Clark said, still confused.

Okay think fast Chloe.

"I just thought we could spend a little time together, since we haven't lately, that's all." She said after swallowing.

She started talking then about a finding she had discovered yesterday and then she moved on to antics from her time at the Planet. Clark joined in and they talked for a few hours. Chloe finally relaxed and realized that this wouldn't be hard. Clark looked at her with an amused expression in his eyes, maybe because true to character she hadn't shut up for two hours.

"Clark, I was wondering if you would mind if I tried something?" She asked at last.

He looked extra confused now. "Um, okay?" he said hesitantly.

Chloe leaned forward suddenly and kissed him. She felt him start to pull away so she grabbed his face between her hands and deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue along the crease of his lips. She also slid herself onto his lap, not giving him time to think. Her hands grabbed his hair, holding him in place, although she had the feeling that Clark would have no trouble breaking her hold, if he wanted to. His lips opened slightly and she slid her tongue into his mouth. Suddenly his tongue joined hers and she thought she would faint with pleasure. God, he was an amazing kisser! She moaned and pushed her body against his. He was already hard she discovered. His big hands suddenly slid around her reaching for her hips. Instead of pushing her away – which she half expected – he pulled her closer and ground her hips against his arousal. Chloe stopped thinking for a moment, all she could do was feel.

Clark was kissing her with such feeling that Chloe had to think that maybe she had been wrong after all – maybe Clark _did_ have feelings for her. Or at least she hoped so! Clark had never struck her as they kind of guy to simply make out with any available girl, so the alternative was that he did like her after all this time, he had simply been too shy to make a move. He had been waiting for her to come on to him. Okay she could work with this, she decided to herself. Her small hands slid into his hair and held his face in place while she continued to kiss him deeply. Clark pulled away suddenly and looked her in the eyes.

"Chloe, are you sure about this? I mean I didn't know that you even liked me too, until five minutes ago. What about the guy at The Daily Planet?" He asked sounding slightly bewildered.

"Wait. Wait a moment… what? Liked you _too_?" Chloe squeaked, picking out the key word easily. "Since when do _you_ like me Clark Kent?" She asked her voice back to normal now.

"Um, well, I've always sort of liked you Chloe. But after you told me that you thought we should just stay friends when I ditched you at the dance – well, I thought you meant that you had discovered you didn't like me _that _way, after all." He said sounding embarrassed at the memory of leaving her standing at the dance, while he went off to find Lana.

"So, you're telling me that the only reason you have never made a move on me is because _you_ thought I didn't like you _that_ way?" Chloe asked stunned, she sat frozen on his lap, green eyes wary and stunned.

"Yes, that's it." Clark said, looking at her worriedly. "Are you okay? You look a little green."

Chloe tried to keep her emotion in check, the last thing she wanted was to start balling her eyes out in front of Clark – I mean how pathetic, right? But before she could stop it, tears filled her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She wiped at them furiously. Of all the stupid things to do now! But she couldn't stop the tears. It wasn't every day you are given something you had been dreaming about for years and years and thought was impossible. Only to find out that it is indeed very possible. Clark looked at her with a frightened expression.

"Chloe! Why are you crying?" He pulled her into a bear hug, passion momentarily forgotten. She landed against his chest and irrationally started to sob. "Chlo, talk to me…" he asked softly, against her cheek while stroking her short blond hair back from her forehead tenderly.

"Clark," She sobbed into his white t-shirt. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't be crying. It's just that you have just said everything I have ever wanted to hear coming out of your mouth – and it seems too good to be true." She admitted.

Clark tilted her tear soaked face up to his and smiled one of his wide-open smiles, which just made you want to smile back. "Chloe, I have always wanted you and cared about you far more than I should. I thought you knew that?"

Chloe shook her head slowly, drying her eyes on the back of her hands, "No, I didn't, Clark. I knew you cared about me as a friend I just never thought there would ever be more from your side. There was always Lana, you see."

"Lana and I are just friends. We have never been anything more. Sure I did like her, but that kind of came to a stop the day I asked you to prom." He smiled at her. "When I thought I stood a chance with you, Lana was history."

Chloe looked suspiciously misty eyed again. "Really?"

"Yes, really." Clark said as he reached out and grasped her face softly, lifting her lips for a kiss. Chloe melted onto his chest, returning the kiss passionately and tenderly.

Soon they were lost in their newfound feelings for each other and incredible sensations running through their bodies. Tomorrow seemed so much brighter now that they would be together at last.

THE END.


End file.
